


Trust and Birthrights

by Cyberfairie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bull returns Dorian's Birthright outright fury isn't the response he expected.  But Dorian is only too familiar with what happens to people who go out of their way to help him and he'll do anything to prevent Bull from experiencing pain...even if it means breaking his own heart.<br/>Can he realize that no matter the risk they are stronger together...before it's too late?</p><p>My entry into the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang based on the gorgeous artwork done by <a href="http://vaixu.tumblr.com/">Vaixu</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Birthrights

Dorian stared at the snakes as though they would strike at any time.  Venhedis, knowing the perversity of his family, the amulet probably contained an enchantment to do exactly that.  He had yet to discover a way to turn the entwined, ebony snakes lying on a diamond of gold into anything other than a symbol.  The Pavus birthright.  Here, in Skyhold.  His voice, when he finally spoke, was thick with anger.  “What have you done?”

“From the look on your face, I’m guessing the wrong thing,” Bull admitted with a little shrug that only served to make Dorian’s anger glow brighter.  As if retrieving the piece were nothing, signified _nothing_.

“I told you I would handle it,” Dorian hissed, his eyes meeting with Bull’s.  “Do you think me so incompetent that I would fail even in retrieving a trinket?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, Kadan.”  Bull’s words were even and calm, the subtle shift in his position on the other side of the table from Dorian saying that he had finally sensed the depth of Dorian’s anger, if not the reasons for it.

“You wanted to do something nice so you went behind my back…dealt with that toad Ponchard,” Dorian growled, pushing away from the table to pace agitated circles around the room.  “What did you have to promise him?  Kaffas, what did _Kelan_ promise him?”

“Promise him?” Bull scoffed.  “You don’t promise a man like that anything.  Let’s just say we had a meeting of the minds.”

Dorian froze, his entire body rigid as he spun on his heel to glare at Bull.  “You beat him up and _took_ it?”

“Uh…”

Dorian moved without thought, his feet carrying him to the door, then through it to the battlement beyond.  Not caring where he was going, only that he wasn’t here as his mind dipped back to that day so many years ago…

 

_“What are you staring at Dori?”_

_“You are absolutely beautiful you know,” Dorian responded from his spot between Leo’s legs.  Letting his eyes slowly trail from the sparse trail of hair leading to Leo’s cock up over a chest of skin so pale it put milk to shame and covered in a thin blanket of curly golden hair.  Hair that matched the curls that lay, sweaty and limp now against Leo’s forehead._

_Leo’s laugh echoed through the room.  “What I am is sweaty and worn out.”_

_“Hum, truly?” Dorian pondered, shifting his body so he could lay on top of his lover, raising one hand to cup Leo’s cheek, the beginnings of Leo’s beard already starting to grow back and scratch at Dorian’s skin.  “Pity, I was hoping for another round.”_

_Eyes sparkling, Leo bit his bottom lip as he tugged Dorian closer.  “Well, perhaps I could be convinced…”_

_Champagne.  He tasted like champagne and strawberries. Dorian never understood how because as far as he knew, the man never consumed either.  He would suspect blood magic if Leo had even one spark of magic in him, but to his family’s intense disappointment, Leonardo had never manifested as a mage.  Letting his fingers trail through Leo’s straw blond hair Dorian tugged slightly, the way he knew the man liked, enjoying the responding growl he got before Leo tucked his arm around Dorian and reversed their positions._

_“Perhaps I should take you this round,” Leo growled, his teeth scoring a line of bites down Dorian’s throat that had the mage throwing his head back on a low moan._

_“Anything…anything you want,” Dorian whispered as Leo’s hand slid lower, his fingers just wrapping around Dorian’s rapidly hardening cock when suddenly, all that delightful pressure was gone._

_Opening lust-filled eyes Dorian shrieked to find several rough-looking men standing around the bed and Leo shaking his head and trying to get his feet under him from where he’d been thrown several feet against the wall.  “Now see here, what do you think you’re doing?”_

_“Get dressed Pavus, you’re coming with us,” one of the men growled, throwing Dorian’s robes toward him._

_“You can’t take him,” Leo growled, springing to his feet and attempting to return to Dorian’s side only to be held back by two of the hooligan’s as a third punched him in the gut, driving him to his knees._

_“You’ll stay down if you know what’s good for you,” the same man who had growled at Dorian told Leo, before turning his attention back to Dorian.  “You have two minutes to get dressed before we drag you out of here naked.  Your father is done dealing with your deviancy.”_

_“Father?” Dorian muttered, alcohol and good sex making his brain sluggish._

_“Don’t listen to them Dori, you don’t have to…” Leo broke off with an anguished cry as the ruffians pulled him to his feet only to hit him again, this time a punch to the face which left his nose broken and bleeding._

_“Please…” Dorian started, his eyes darting from his lover to the obvious leader of his attackers.  “Please, don’t hit him again, I’ll come with you.”_

_“Dori…”_

_“Leo, it’s fine,” Dorian insisted as he slid his robes on, fastening the buckles before reaching for his boots._

_“You’re a grown man, he can’t just have you…”  Again Leo broke off again, this time a punch to his ribs caused a snap Dorian could hear even from across the room._

_“Please Leo, just let me go…it will be alright.  Don’t let them hurt you further,” Dorian muttered, settling his last buckle and standing._ Don’t let me be the cause of you being hurt _, Dorian’s eyes begged and apparently Leo understood as he settled on the floor, watching sadly as Dorian left but making no further move to stop him._

_It was only when they got out of Leo’s bedchamber that the true horror of what had gone on became evident.  Blood…and bodies, Leo’s guards and servants.  One in the hallway, two on the stairs, two more in the entry.  Dorian’s horror grew as he stepped past each body, blank eyes accusing him as he stepped through the doorway and found three more bodies in the front garden.  He fell to his knees, a low whimper driven from his lungs.  All these people dead, and for what?  Because Halward Pavus couldn’t have a son who was less than normal.  Because Dorian couldn’t bear to live his life as a lie.  Seven lives lost so that Leo and Dorian could enjoy a weekend dalliance?_

_As he knelt, vomiting on the cobblestones that ran red with blood, Dorian vowed never again.  Never again would someone be injured because of him._

 

Dorian dropped to his knees, choking back bile as he came to his senses.  Leaning his forehead against the freezing flagstones, he realized his skin was as cold as ice. He reluctantly raised his head long enough to acknowledge he was on the balcony he normally trained on.  Slumping against the frigid stone he told himself that Ponchard wasn’t Leo…that the man deserved every bit of whatever retribution Bull had pulled from him, but that didn’t change the fact that someone else had been harmed because of Dorian’s mistakes.

 _Kaffas_ , and what if it hadn’t been Ponchard?  What if that evil little man had managed to injure Bull?  Dorian’s slight whimper of distress was carried away on the wind as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rocked slowly.  Even though Bull was alright this time, there would be a next time.  There was _always_ a next time.  It seemed that no matter how many times Dorian vowed that _this_ time would be the last, all he was truly good at was getting other people hurt.

 

 

 

“Well, fuck, that went well,” Bull muttered to himself as he stared at the diamond shaped pendant, the gold shining in the firelight even as the ebony serpents absorbed all the light that came near them.  “Should have listened to the Boss.”

He had been with Kelan when Leliana had brought Ponchard’s missive to the Boss’s attention.  Bull had listened as Leliana explained that the Ponchard was a two-bit player in Orlais with absolutely no scruples about using the Inquisition to boost himself a couple of steps up the social ladder. He wanted notoriety, not coin, and knew the Inquisitor could help him get it.

“I’ll have to talk to Dorian,” Kelan had muttered, shaking his head slowly as he read Ponchard’s letter.

“You do that and he’ll tell you no,” Bull had countered, taking the letter from the Boss when he’d held it towards him.

“Of course he will.  I won’t leave him out of the process when it directly involves him.” Kelan insisted.  “Besides, I’d like to know just what sort of viper’s den I’m walking into.”

“Don’t need Dorian to find that out,” Bull growled as he finished reading the letter, the desire to crumple the parchment into a ball and throw it into the fire almost overwhelming.  “Anyone who would leverage something this important against someone isn’t a trustworthy ally, Boss.”

“Agreed,” Leliana nodded.

Handing the letter back to Kelan before he could give in to the desire to destroy it, Bull struggled to affect a casual tone.  “You could just let me and the boys deal with it.”

Kelan’s bark of laughter told Bull he’d fooled no one.  “I’m not thinking another incident in Orlais isn’t what we need right now, Bull.”

Leliana coughed softly.  “The Iron Bull’s idea has merit, Inquisitor.  Lord Pavus is, after all, one of your Inner Circle.  Perhaps it would be better to let me handle the situation discreetly.”

Kelan graced them both with a disappointed scowl.  “Neither of you is to take any action until I’ve spoken with Dorian.  Agreed?”

“Yes Inquisitor,” Leliana conceded, absolutely nothing in her posture telling Bull that she meant a word of it if she thought intervening would be in the best interest of the Inquisition.

“Bull?”

 _Fuck_.  “Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Boss.  But we both know he won’t want you to get involved.”

 

Of course Bull had been right.  Dorian had convinced Kelan that he had the situation under control and that there was no reason for the Inquisition to leverage itself on his behalf.  Bull hadn’t blamed Kelan, his Kadan could be very convincing when he wanted to be.  The issue was that Bull had read the letter. Perhaps more importantly, he had dealt with men like Ponchard before.  The only thing men like that respected was power, and right now Dorian simply didn’t have it.

It hadn't taken Bull much to make a quick jaunt to Orlais. It had taken even less to have Messere Ponchard’s customers deciding that day wasn’t a good day for shopping, once they’d seen Bull’s hulking form. He'd taken to causally looming over the man, indirectly pressuring the weasel to produce Dorian’s necklace.  Bull had been tempted to stick around long enough for the man to pen an apology also but sometimes discretion really was the sign of valor. As soon as Ponchard had cracked, Bull had pocketed the birthright and returned to Skyhold.

Reaching out to pick up the pendant that was responsible for causing such discord, Bull acknowledged that it had been a poor decision to allow Dorian to walk out tonight without explaining that he hadn’t actually laid a hand on Ponchard.   Sighing heavily, Bull stood and crossed to his dresser, tucking the pendant gently inside the top drawer before turning towards his bed.  It was obvious by now that Dorian wasn’t going to return. As angry as he'd been, perhaps it was for the best.

Truly, if Bull was being honest, something about the way Dorian had assumed that Bull had resorted to violence had hurt Bull’s feelings.  As if he were just that mindless beast he had selected his name to hide behind, as if Dorian shouldn’t know better by now.  Maybe a night to calm down was what they both needed.  He’d hunt Dorian down and explain the truth to him tomorrow.

 

Except, of course, nothing could be that easy.  When Bull went trudging up the stairs towards Dorian’s nook in the library, his hands holding a tray laden with all of the ‘Vint’s favorite foods in hopes of softening him up, he found the corner empty and dark.

“He has not been in all day,” Helisma volunteered when she saw him standing there, staring at Dorian’s empty chair.

“Thanks,” he muttered with a nod toward the tranquil mage before heading back down the stairs with his burden.   _Shit_.  He’d known he should have gone after Dorian last night.  Knew that there was something more bothering the mage than just the thought of him having blackened Ponchard’s eye.

As he maneuvered his tray through the door near Varric’s ‘office’ Bull asked, “You seen Dorian today?”

“Sparkler?” Varric asked, his head popping up only to frown a moment later.  “Now that you mention it, no.”

“I’ll try his room.”

Bull headed off across the hall without another word, Varric’s voice trailing him.  “His room?  What’s the matter, Tiny?  Trouble in paradise?”

Bull forced a little chuckle as he pushed through the door into the Chantry courtyard, but his expression was serious as he turned right and headed through the other doorway towards Dorian’s room.  Last time Dorian had disappeared had been right after that shit with his father went down and by the time the Boss had tracked him down he’d near buried in a sea of empty bottles.

Pausing in front of Dorian’s door to rearrange the tray he still held he knocked lightly at first, then harder when he got no response.  Fuck, he really hoped the ‘Vint wasn’t sleeping off a bender.  Veshedan, how fucked up was it that trying to do something nice for the mage would even necessitate that thought?

“Pardon me Serah, but Messere Pavus is not in his room.”

Bull turned with a little snarl, only belatedly reminding himself that Dorian not being in wasn’t the maid’s fault when the woman shrank back closer to the wall.  “Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly.  “Any idea where I might find him?”

“No Serah, I’m sorry.  I only saw him walk past as I was starting my assignments.”

Early then.  And that would be for a normal person, for Dorian it meant he probably hadn’t slept the night before and Bull found himself struggling to contain another low growl of frustration.  Tray balancing awkwardly on his arm he looked at it and then the maid.  “Any chance you could…”

“Of course Serah, I’ll just take it to the kitchen.”

“Thanks, appreciate it,” Bull nodded with a little smile he didn’t feel, but that the maid certainly deserved.

Free of his attempted apology, Bull headed down the hallway toward the balcony he knew Dorian liked to train on.  He found it hard to believe that the mage would be out there after a night of no sleep, but at this point he was grasping at straws.

When not only that location but also the tavern and the Boss’s wine cellar turned up nothing, Bull was starting to get truly concerned.  The ‘Vint was like a housecat, piss him off and he had holes he liked to crawl into to lick his wounds, but it wasn’t like him to actually disappear.  Bull had to be missing something.

Bull shook his head and stared at the bottles of premium Sun Blonde Vint-1 tucked alongside something labeled ‘Hirol’s Lava Burst’, two realizations chasing each other through his mind.  First, the Boss was a damned packrat.  And second, he was a fucking idiot for not realizing exactly where Dorian would be the moment he hadn’t been in the library.

After all, Dorian was far from stupid and eventually the fact that the Boss had already approached the ‘Vint once about his birthright would occur to him.  Considering patience wasn’t a virtue Dorian was all that familiar with, Bull had little doubt the mage would have stormed the keep first thing this morning to confront Kelan.

Bull thundered up the stairs that lead to the Boss’s room, raising his hand to knock at the door only to have it open before he had the chance, the Boss slipping out onto the stairwell and letting the door close behind him.  Bull tilted his head at the Boss’s odd behavior before drawling, “I take it he’s in there.”

“And asleep, finally,” Kelan admitted with a soft sigh, his arms crossed defensively in front of him as he leaned against the door.

“Don’t suppose you’re gonna let me in there.”

“You always were a clever one,” Kelan chuckled, his eyes sparkling before he sobered.  “I thought I told you not to go after Ponchard.”

Bull shifted his weight nervously, wondering how it was the slight man before him could always manage to make him feel about two feet tall.  Absently rubbing at one of his horns Bull groused.  “Yeah, I may have fucked this one up.”

“Oh, you passed ‘fucked up’ awhile ago,” Kelan admitted with a disappointed shake of his head.  “He came to me to see if I’d been in on your little stunt and I told him the truth.”

“Didn’t expect you to lie for me Boss,” Bull muttered.  “I’ll fix it when he wakes up.”

“Not sure that’s going to be as easy as you think Bull,” Kelan countered, his finger brushing nervously against the edges of his bracers.  He hesitated for several moments, obviously weighing whether to explain or not before finally spitting out, “he told me he wanted to be replaced on the mission.”

 _“What?”_  Bull knew shock was evident on his face but they were supposed to head to the Hissing Wastes in just a couple of days, the one place Dorian never bitched about being their destination.  “Shit, I’m sorry Boss.”

“I think I’ve got him convinced to stick to the original plan, but you might want to leave him alone until we get on the road Bull.  You know how stubborn he can be.”

“Yeah, I hear you, Boss,” Bull agreed, every fiber of his being arguing that what he needed to do was get into the room behind the Boss and drag Dorian back to his room and keep him there until the mage saw reason.  Yeah, cause that would work wonders with the prickly ‘Vint.  Shit.  Sighing heavily Bull admitted defeat, his tone reflecting as much when he muttered, “Take care of him Boss.”

 

 

Dorian almost felt guilty when he was the last one to arrive in the courtyard on the day they were to leave.  Oh, not for being the last to arrive, that was rather expected of him, but because when he got there he couldn’t help looking over at his Ama…no, Bull, and think that he looked rather worn.

“Dorian,” Cassandra drawled, the unspoken ‘you’re late’ coming through loud and clear.

“Yes, well, we can’t all just roll out of bed and consider ourselves ready,” Dorian quipped as he moved towards his own mount, somewhat surprised when Bull made no attempt to approach him.

“Good morning Seb,” Dorian whispered to his mount with a pat of the dracolisk’s scaly neck before mounting.

“You ready your highness?” Kelan teased, laugh-lines creasing at the corners of the elf’s eyes as he nudged his hart into position next to Dorian.

“About time you figured out the correct form of address,” Dorian acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.  Then, nudging Sebastian in the ribs, he and Kelan led their group through the gates with Cassandra’s snort behind them only emphasizing the fact that Bull was strangely silent.

 

When they made camp for the night Dorian still wasn’t certain that letting Kelan talk him into accompanying them on this mission was the right one.  Granted, Bull had left him alone as Kelan had assured Dorian he would, but the result had been an awkward first day filled with silence that was decidedly less than comfortable.

By the time Kelan had finally agreed to stop and make camp Dorian could have sworn he heard a relieved sigh from all of them.  That relief was short lived, however, when Dorian watched Cassandra assist Kelan in setting up the tent they usually shared and he realized that he was either going to have to cause a fuss or accept sleeping next to the man he’d been so studiously avoiding.

“It’s okay, Dorian, I’ll sleep by the fire.”

Dorian startled as their tent hit the ground at his feet, his mind only belatedly processing Bull’s words.  “Don’t be foolish, we can certainly share a tent.”

Bull’s answering shrug was disturbingly defeated.  “Don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 _Kaffas_.  Just because he’d accepted that he wasn’t good for the warrior didn’t mean that Dorian wanted to see him like this.  “The only thing that makes me uncomfortable is thinking about having to erect this monstrosity by myself.”

Bull’s laugh was short and followed by a sheepish grin as he shook out the tent.  “Alright then, grab an end.”

 

The rest of the evening passed quickly.  Kelan managed to turn the rabbits he’d brought down into a passable stew and, with Bull no longer playing the silent sentinel, the conversation flowed as freely as the whiskey Bull had pulled out of his pack.  By the time the fire started dying down Dorian offered to stand first watch, knowing that the chance of him actually sleeping was slim anyway.  His thoughts had been chaotic ever since the night he’d had the flashback to his father having him abducted, his sleep restless and frequently interrupted.

With the camp finally silent behind him, Dorian sighed as he stared up at the night sky.  He had seen the temptation in Bull’s eye to follow him when he’d offered to stand watch, had known that his lover wanted to discuss what had occurred between them.  But Dorian had subtly shaken his head and Bull had reluctantly settled himself back against the log he was leaning against.  Dorian was certain they both knew it was, at best, a stalling tactic.  Eventually they would have to speak about it.  If nothing else, Bull deserved to know why Dorian had become so distant, deserved to know why he was better off as far away from Dorian as he could possibly get.

As if summoned by Dorian’s thoughts, the soft scrape of stones behind him heralded Bull stepping into view.  He cast a long glance at Dorian before settling against a rock to his right.  “Just so you know, I didn’t touch him.  I know you think I did…but I didn’t.”

Dorian frowned.  That wasn’t exactly what he’d expected Bull to lead with and yet, in some ways, it was probably the most important thing he could have said.  It figured.

“And I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have gone behind your back,” Bull added, his foot scuffing at the ground before him, the nervous gesture drawing a little grin from Dorian despite himself.  It shouldn’t be possible for a seven foot tall qunari to remind Dorian so much of a child called upon the carpet.

 _No, you really shouldn’t have._  Those were the words Dorian meant to say,  yet instead he found himself admitting, “I had a lover in Tevinter once.  Not that we were in love or anything, but he was a good man.  Someone I could have grown to care for in time, maybe.  We were spending the weekend at his parents’ estate…”

Somehow once the words started flowing Dorian found it easy to continue, to tell Bull not only about the servants and guards that had been cut down in an effort to reclaim him, but also about the months that followed.  His father holding him hostage in his own home, refusing to allow Dorian contact with anyone Halward didn’t personally vet himself.  About Felix attempting to visit and being threatened at the gates as if he were a slave rather than a member of the Altus.

He told Bull about the events that had led to his flight from Tevinter.  Not about the blood ritual, for he had already admitted to his lover the lengths his father had been willing to go to to make Dorain acceptable.  No, he told Bull about the blood, and the slaves, men who had been in their household since Dorian was a child who lay crumpled on the floor like discarded toys.  Told Bull about the vow he had made that day at Leo’s and reaffirmed as he fled his childhood home.  Told Bull…told Bull…told…

Dorian was unaware of Bull moving until he found himself wrapped tightly in silver arms, his lover’s cheek resting against the top of his head.  “Shhhh, Kadan.  It wasn’t your fault, none of it was your fault.”

“But it _was_ ,” Dorian whispered against Bull’s skin.  “Alexius and Felix…they were like family.  I wanted them to be my family, used to lay in bed at night and wonder what it would be like if I could forget my last name was Pavus and then…the attack.”

Dorian thought it impossible for Bull to hold him any tighter until he did.  “Kadan.  You can hardly blame yourself for a darkspawn attack.”

“Don’t you see?  Everything I touch…”

“Dorian.”

“No, Bull,” Dorian growled, twisting out of Bull’s embrace.  It would be so easy, so easy to get lost in Bull’s touch, so easy to let himself forget until it was Bull who was lying there staring at him with eyes that saw nothing.

“Kadan…”

“Don’t.  This is over.  What we had is over,” Dorian hissed, his steps carrying him back toward the camp.

When Bull didn’t follow, he knew the warrior understood.

 

 

 

Four days later and Bull still didn’t understand.

Oh, he got that it all made sense in Dorian’s mind. Perpetual loss had twisted his Kadan’s perspective.  Even so, he kept his distance, or at least as much distance as he could considering they were still sharing a tent.   _That_ decision had actually surprised him, he’d expected the ‘Vint to ask Kelan to trade tents when they woke up the morning following their discussion, but Dorian had remained uncharacteristically quiet on that front.

Bull wondered what it said about him that the fact that they were still sharing that small space, even if it was from separate bedrolls, gave him hope.

“Mostly that you’re an idiot,” he muttered to himself as he turned his mount to follow Dorian’s dracolisk down the steep path that would lead them to the desert floor.  As he rode Bull couldn’t help noticing the way the mage’s shoulders slumped; Dorian’s entire posture was screaming his exhaustion.

When they reached level ground he edged his destrier up next to Dorian’s mount, keeping his voice low as he asked, “You doing ok, ‘Vint?”

Bull figured he must be a little masochistic because the minute that he saw Dorian’s spine straighten, he found himself actually looking forward to whatever biting comment was about to fall from the mage’s lips.

Except before Dorian could respond Bull caught movement off to their right, his mind registering the Templar archer who was targeting Dorian even as his body sprang into motion.  His gut slammed into Dorian’s shoulder as he caught the mage around the waist, twisting as they fell so that he ended up hitting the ground rather than Dorian.

Bull’s grunt of pain was swallowed by Dorian’s tsk of displeasure as he rolled off Bull.  The mage only spared him a quick glance before focusing on their actual targets as he asked, “Anything broken?”

“Nope, good to go,” Bull muttered back, looking toward where the Boss and Cassandra should be only to find more Templars surrounding them.  Placing his back to Dorian, Bull growled, “How many you count?”

Bull felt his skin crawl as Dorian popped a barrier over them, an arrow harmlessly deflecting into the sand at Bull’s feet as Dorian growled, “Six, you?”

“Four more that I can see.  No sign of the Boss or Cass.”

“Fucking lovely,” Dorian grumbled, pulling his staff off his back and whirling it above his head before letting loose a fire bolt that incinerated the offending archer.

Loosening his own axe Bull growled, “Watch your ass, ‘Vint.”

“I hardly think I need to, you do such a good job,” Dorian quipped before he could think better of it, his staff spinning again as a wall of ice appeared between Bull and the men charging toward him.

“Damn straight,” Bull nodded before charging into the fray.

After that it was both confusing and simple in the way that only frontline battles could be.  Knowing that Dorian was behind him meant anyone in front of him was an enemy and therefore needed to fall; the only question was how quickly and painfully it happened.  The first man was easy, he swung too soon, leaving himself open for Bull’s axe to cleave him from shoulder to hip.  The second less so, the shield the man carried easily parrying Bull’s blows as the guard got a hit in on him that would have taken his arm out of commission had Dorian not thrown a fresh barrier when he did.  

As it was, Bull was left with a scratch that only fueled his fury as he spun around behind the Templar and took his head off his shoulders.  On to the third and fourth Templars, the pair of them smart enough to fight back to back and present Bull with a more complicated approach.  As he circled them, looking for a weak point he caught sight of Dorian throwing another fireball at a fellow mage, one of the other Templars caught in a lightning cage as yet another was held fast in ice.

Feeling the barrier fade from his skin Bull frowned, concerned that Dorian was running low on mana and still having his own two targets to deal with, only to end up with one target when an arrow came screaming in over his shoulder and took out one of the pair.  Not daring to glance over his shoulder but trusting that it was the Boss’s work Bull took on the man before him, their weapons slamming together with a bone-jarring clang time and time again as each attempted to wear their opponent out.

As Bull pushed the fight closer and closer to Dorian he knew the man before him was wearing down, Bull’s sheer bulk more than a match for any benefit the red lyrium coursing through his opponent’s veins could give him.  The break came as Bull pushed his advantage again and the Templar stumbled over his own fallen brethren.  Too experienced to entirely leave himself open, he was still forced to put his arms out to keep from falling himself and it was then that Bull struck, not high but low, his axe severing the tendons in the man’s knees before pulling a backward stroke up his body as he fell.

Four.  That made four.  His four.

 _“Dorian!”_  The panic in the Boss’s tone had Bull sprinting towards the mage, his blood freezing in his veins as he spotted the pair of behemoth’s closing in on his lover from behind as Dorian did battle with another mage, the pair of them trading spells at a frantic pace, sparks of blocked spells bouncing off the pair of barriers.

It was apparent to Bull that Dorian hadn’t heard the Boss. Bull himself was unwilling to chance breaking the mage’s concentration for fear of it being Dorian who ended up on the ground with blood flowing.

Instead Bull placed himself between the oncoming behemoths and his lover, his roar of rage echoing across the valley.

 

 

Dorian’s body sang with lyrium. It hung in the air around him like nectar as he and the Templar mage battled, his barrier the only thing that stood between him and either immolation or frostbite.  It was a promise he made in return to the enemy, his own staff spinning as he called out spell after spell, his only focus to bring down the mage’s barrier and slide a killing blow through before he could get it back up.

They had seemed evenly matched at first, but now that they had moved closer to one another, like drawing to like, Dorian could read the desperation in the other man’s eyes.  Could see how his hand shook against his staff, how he had to keep his knees locked to keep from falling to them and he allowed himself a small smirk.  Drawing deep from the well of mana within, Dorian refreshed his barrier while at the same time throwing an ice wall…behind the man.  

A moment of confusion registered in the man’s eyes, uncertain if he had a new foe to face and that moment was all Dorian needed, as the barrier flickered from existence around his opponent he threw a fireball and followed it up with a vicious slice of his staff blade that nearly severed the man’s head from his shoulders, the body falling even as Dorian snarled in victory.

It was the low grunt that caught Dorian’s attention, the mage spinning on his heels as he brought his staff up, ready to face his new foe only to find his lover stumbling back from the two behemoths he was battling, two opponents Dorian hadn’t even been aware were behind him.  With a low cry Bull crashed to the ground, falling back against a low outcropping of rocks as his fingers attempted to stem the flow of blood pouring from a hole in his side.

_“And I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have gone behind your back…”_

_Venhedis_ , not again, was all Dorian could think in response to the memory blaring in his mind.  Not again.  He wouldn’t lose Bull…not like this…not…

The cry that poured from Dorian’s lips was visceral, feral enough to have both behemoths turn their attention to him, something that he acknowledged with a snarl and a flurry of ice and flames.   Closing the distance between he and his Amatus, Dorian placed himself firmly between danger and his lover.  His magic raced wildly down his arms, flames and electricity leaping over each other in a primal dance before shooting from his fingertips to slam into his enemies.  Their cries of pain only drove Dorian’s rage higher.  

...That they would think to harm his love…

...That they would _dare_ to spill Bull’s blood.  He would not rest until he had taken all of theirs! He would _scald_ and _freeze_ and _destroy_ , burying them with his fury until their blood boiled in their veins and turned their very skin into dust.

As the pair of behemoths continued their approach, their movements slowed as the very lyrium in their bodies indeed began to burn, flame coalescing within them, harmonized with Dorian’s attacks.  Tossing aside his staff, Dorian ceased even bothering with a barrier, his only purpose now to direct the primal forces that raged through him.  The ice that slowed their steps, the lightning that blinded, the fire that consumed.  It was like riding a storm into battle and when the behemoths before him finally fell, so did Dorian, hitting his knees as his magic still raged uncontrolled around him.

Dropping his head back, he allowed his eyes to close even as flame and electricity still battled on his skin.  Everything, everything he had been willing to sacrifice and _still_ Bull had fallen in defense of him.  He almost wished he had let the other mage take his life, wished for the first time ever that he could turn his own magic against himself.

 

“Dorian…” Kelan’s voice echoed in Dorian’s ears but he refused to pay it heed.  Perhaps if he allowed the magic free reign it would take him with it when it burnt itself out.

“Don’t Kelan, he’s not in control right now.  It’s too dangerous,” Cassandra’s deep voice echoed with both concern and sadness. Dorian let it wash over him and away, losing himself to the crackling whisper of lightning and flame.

“Kadan…”  Now _that_ was a voice worth focusing on.  “Kadan, look at me.”

With great effort Dorian forced his body to respond, commanded his head to lift and his eyes to open, only to find Bull kneeling before him.  Blood and bruises covered most of the warrior’s body, an empty bottle of healing potion still clenched in one hand. Dorian was certain he’d never seen a handsomer sight.  “Amatus…”

“That’s it, Kadan,” Bull whispered encouragingly, reaching out toward Dorian only to hesitate as the flames leapt from Dorian’s skin toward him, his magic still looking for the next victim.  “Come on Kadan, you need to rein it in.”

“Thought you were dead,” Dorian admitted, tears falling that were immediately burned away by the flames still coursing in spirals around his body.

“Told you, I’m hard to kill,” Bull chuckled darkly, only to wince at the effort.  “Now come on…put out the flames and let me touch you.”

Yes.  Touch.  Touch was good.  Bull’s anguished cry when he closed his eyes again wasn’t.  He wanted to assure his lover that he was trying, that he was doing his best to focus on bringing his magic back under control, but the fight required all of his attention.  Primal forces that, having tasted freedom, had no desire to submit were forced slowly back under the surface.  Every bit of mana in his system was drained in the process, as first one then another element winked out of existence, until finally even fire submitted, allowing Dorian to feel the rush of desert air against his skin.

“Kadan,” Bull whispered against Dorian’s ear as familiar arms wrapped tight around him, his own arms slipping carefully around Bull’s sides.  In a moment he would have to check on that wound, but first…

Dorian opened his eyes to find Bull staring down at him with such pride and devotion he thought he would surely drown in it.  Relief tinged with remorse flooded through Dorian as his words tumbled out in a rush.  “I’m sorry, Amatus…sorry for everything.  I wanted to protect you, but if I’d lost you today...”

“Hush, Kadan.  It was never going to happen,” Bull soothed, soft kisses landing against Dorian’s forehead and cheeks before those familiar lips found his.  As Dorian basked in the taste of his lover he made a new vow.  That nothing, and no one, would be allowed to pull them apart.  Not now, and not in the future.  Bull was his and he was Bull’s come what may.

“Never again, Amatus,” Dorian whispered against Bull’s lips, his arms tightening around the warrior he counted himself lucky to still be able to hold.  Scattering kisses of his own against Bull’s brow and cheeks and jaw, Dorian ignored Kelan as the archer chuckled softly.

“Well, that was exciting.”

 

 

 

Dorian rubbed his fingers together, twisting the chain and sending the pendant attached to it spinning.  Flashes of gold and ebony mesmerized him until with a little sigh he tugged at the chain, catching the pendant when it leapt up also.  Wrapping his fingers tightly around his birthright, Dorian turned to look at the man who was more important to him than any bit of gold could ever be.

Crossing to where Bull was leaning against the headboard, sheets tangled at his waist and a concerned look on his face.  “Everything ok, Kadan?”

With a little grin Dorian climbed up onto the bed, not stopping until he was settled on Bull’s thighs, his knees resting on either side of his lover as he reached for Bull’s hand.  “Fine, Amatus,” Dorian assured him, turning Bull’s hand over before settling the pendant and chain in the center of his huge silver palm.

Funny how small it appeared against the size of Bull’s hand.  But then, he shouldn’t be surprised, Bull had a way of doing that with problems.  Of making even the greatest of them seem inconsequential by merit of his presence alone.  That day in the Hissing Wastes had proven that to Dorian; every day since had just reinforced that message.  That he could dare to claim what he wanted, that it wouldn’t be snatched from him just for the wish.

Closing Bull’s fingers around the pendant Dorian smiled up at his lover.  “I want you to hold onto this, Amatus.”

“Dorian…”

“Consider it an act of faith,” Dorian admitted with a little wry grin.  “I trust that you’re going to be around to keep it safe.”

Bull rough little growl went straight through Dorian even as the warrior’s free arm wrapped tight around Dorian’s waist. Dorian let himself be pulled tight to Bull’s chest.  “I’m not going anywhere, Kadan.”

Staring up into Bull’s one steadfast, silver eye, Dorian heard an entire conversation that went unspoken…

_Please don’t make promises you can’t keep._

_Trust me._

_It would kill me to lose you._

_You’ll never have to worry about that._

_Maybe…_

Dorian wasn’t certain what scared him more, that he wanted so badly to believe Bull, or that something deep inside him already did. It was a foolish thing considering the dangers they both faced every day.  Not to mention the fact that even if they both survived the coming battles, eventually Dorian would be compelled by honor to return to Tevinter. Nothing about ‘them’ made any sense when he looked at it like that.

Bull’s fingers splayed across his back, their pressure a reassuring reminder that that Dorian would not sacrifice today for tomorrow’s possibilities.

“Yes, well, I should hope not,” Dorian purred, shaking off his melancholy in favor of trailing his fingers up the back of Bull’s head to curl into the skin at the base of one horn.  “I rather had plans for you.”

“Is that so?” Bull rumbled, reaching out to set the pendant on the bedside table so he could get both hands on his lover.

“Mmmm, I was thinking of starting here,” Dorian whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Bull’s lips before trailing a series of kisses down his throat to nip at Bull’s collarbone.  “And working my way down.”

“Have I ever told you I love the way you think, Kadan?”

 _And I love you._  The words threatened to burst from Dorian’s lips but for now he held them back, content that Bull knew how he felt.  Now was for driving his lover to the brink, for sating himself on Bull’s flesh and pressing so close that he forgot where his body ended and Bull’s began.  There would be time later for confessions.

There would be time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the other amazing piece based on the same artwork by [ Maliwanhellfire ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5373998)


End file.
